


Miraculous: Tales of Chat Blanc and Veuve Noire

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Different Powers/Superhero Names, F/M, Name Changes, based off Tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a teenage superhero. It's even less easy to be a teenage superhero with an absent dad and an overprotective mom. </p><p>Adrien Agreste-Rousseau and Marinette Cheng are well aware of this. But they wouldn't give up being Chat Blanc and Veuve Noire for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Introduisant: Marinette Cheng et Adrien Agreste-Rousseu

**Author's Note:**

> So the concept for this story actually came from @miraculer and @daughterofstars08’s post on tumblr about a role reversal AU and I kind of fell in love. Now this story is a tad different from the post but only with one thing - instead of Chat Blanc and his Pink Lady (which I did like), I'm changing it to Chat Blanc and Veuve Noire (Black Widow). 
> 
> People who know me are aware of my hardcore love for symbolism and that's one of things I adore about ML. The yin and yang symbolism between Ladybug and Chat Noir is beautiful. But white cats, unlike black cats, actually symbolize good luck. Which made it so I wanted Marinette’s miraculous to be bad luck (destruction) and went with black widows (which, like Chat Blanc is for Chat Noir, is a theory for Akuma!Ladybug which makes me like this even more, not to mention black widows are tiny bugs that are black with (a) red spot(s).) 
> 
> But that's the only real change from the original post! Also, sorry for the info-dumping in these notes and in the chapter in general!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **edited: 1/10/18**

_ Marinette  _

“Good morning, mère,” Marinette said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

Sabine Cheng looked up with an arched eyebrow. “Good morning, Marinette. Are you ready for school?” Her eyes travelled along her daughter’s form, from her tidy braided bun and perfectly done makeup, along her slim form clad in a silky cream top and dark gray jeans, to her black ballet flats. “Hm, acceptable.” 

Marinette flushed slightly before nodding. “Thank you, mère.” 

Sabine’s lips tilted up into a smile. “Now, I wanted to warn you that Angelique will be coming tonight and staying for a week. Also, your driver will be coming to your collège early to pick you up for a shoot.” 

Marinette nodded, her manicured fingernails tapping a tune against her bag. “Yes mère. I love you.” 

“I love you as well. Now hurry to school, dear _.  _ We wouldn't want you to be late.” 

“I'll see you after school. Good-bye,” Marinette said as she left. Sabine hummed and waved her hand. 

“Yes, you will.” 

Once Marinette got outside and was on her way to her mère's limo, Tikki's head peeked out of Marinette's purse and she chirped, “Well, that wasn't too bad!”

“I know,” Marinette said, her eyes firmly on the ground. “Mère’s in a good mood, it seems.” Tikki nuzzled her hand. 

“Then what's wrong, bug?” she asked. 

“I just...I’ve gone to Alya’s before and her mère is so much - I don’t know,  _ warmer  _ I guess? Like mère is always finding something wrong with me and I just hate it so much and I can’t help but wonder if it’s my fault. I mean did I do something that makes mère think I’m useless or - ?!” 

“Marinette! Sabine does not think you’re useless. She’s just very overprotective of you, sweetheart. And maybe she doesn’t know how to express herself the way Alya’s mère does but that doesn’t mean she thinks you’re useless.” 

Marinette sighed, a weak smile making its way onto her face. “Tik’, I've been wondering for a while….” 

“What?”

“You're kind and sweet and more motherly than my mère could ever be. None of those are words I think of when I think of spiders, let alone black widows. Why?” Marinette asked. 

Tikki giggled. “Because we are not always as we seem. Though trust me - Chat Blanc’s Kwami acts exactly like a cat. Except he loves cheese.” 

It was Marinette’s turn to giggle.  _ “Really?”  _ she asked. “Minou doesn't seem like the type.” 

“Plagg and his kittens tend to have weird relationships. Chat Blanc is a leader but his Kwami is lazy and uncooperative. It's expected for me to have the best relationship with my buglets. You guys tend to need a more motherly approach.”  

Marinette’s smile grew a little brighter. “I love you, Tikki.” 

“I love you too, Rin.”

* * *

 

_ Adrien  _

“Adrien, you're going to be late to school,” Séph said with a hand on her hip. The grin on her face made the sternness of her tone moot, though.

“But maman!” 

“Oh, don't you ‘but maman’ me, mister! You promised Nino that you'd meet up with him before class and I did not raise you to break promises.” 

Adrien pouted as he grabbed his backpack. “Fine, maman. I love you.” 

“I love you too, kitten _.  _ Now get to school!” 

“Fine!” he exclaimed, before kissing her on her cheeks then running out the door. “See you after school!” 

“Yes, and you'll be helping me in the shop!” 

Her only response was a heartfelt groan. 

They were outside when Plagg decided to pipe up, “You're late again, kiddo.” 

“Shut it, Plagg.” 

The pure white Kwami snorted at him, waving his tail around in the air. “Aw, come on, kid. You know you love me. Now where's my cheese?” 

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Have some Brie,” he said, grabbing a chunk of said cheese and handing it to Plagg. The Kwami promptly grabbed it and shoved the entire thing in his tiny mouth. 

“Gross!” 

Plagg chuckled at him after he finished swallowing and swooped into the bag. “Don't get too caught up in Marinette Cheng’s eyes today, lover-boy!” 

“Shut up!" Adrien yelled at his bag.

A fair-haired girl walking past him gasped. She sent Adrien a nasty look before storming off. Adrien frowned, glaring at his bag. "This is all your fault,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick start to give you guys a glimpse of how Marinette and Adrien behave and their relationship with their moms. Next chapter we'll be meeting Chat Blanc and Veuve Noire as well as Nino, Chloé, and Alya!


	2. Introduisant: Le Chat Blanc et La Veuve Noire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took ridiculously long to get out! i hope y'all enjoy :)   
> i'm guessing this fic will have 15 chapters. i could be wrong. it could have more, it could have less. but right now, i'd say 15 is about right 
> 
> **edited: 1/10/18**

_ Marinette  _

Marinette’s eyes were pinned to her sketchbook as she designed a pair of pants that her mére would've never approved of. They were terribly modern. But they should draw the eye to the sleek lines of a woman’s legs, and the dark color would be very slimming…. 

“Girl, are you awake?” 

Marinette looked up with an arched eyebrow. “Hey Als,” she said. “I was just working on a design.” 

Alya grinned and plopped down next to her. “Cool. Is the queen bee here yet?” Marinette rolled her eyes. 

“No, Chloé hasn’t gotten here yet.” 

“Thank god, I'm not in the mood to deal with her crap. Plus, I’m happy to get you all to myself,” Alya said as she rested her cheek on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette rolled her eyes before she closed her sketchbook and tucked it into her bag. Then she laid her head on Alya’s. 

“I love you too, Alya.” 

They sat like that for a moment before Alya pulled away and Marinette straightened. “So how was your weekend, girl? I didn't get to see you at all!” 

Marinette groaned. “That's because mère had me modeling the entire time! Apparently she’s collaborating with Gabriel Agreste - ”

“Wait, Agreste? Isn't that Adrien’s last name?” 

Marinette’s eyebrows furrowed. “Adrien? Isn't he the BG that sits next to Nino? I thought his last name was Rousseau?” 

Alya’s eyes widened and she leaned forward with a devious smirk. “BG...Marinette, are you crushing on Adrien?!” 

Marinette flushed a dark pink. “Shush, Alya!” she hissed. “I just think he's handsome, I'm not in love with him! You know - ” 

“That you're in love with Chat Blanc, yes _.   _ But, Rin, he's a  _ superhero!  _ Adrien’s actually accessible - plus I think he has a crush on you!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

Alya groaned playfully but didn’t say anything further, choosing to tug her phone out of her pocket instead as she began browsing through her blog, Mew’s News. “Did you hear about Chat Blanc and Veuve Noire’s fight with Le Jardinier yesterday? I can’t believe Chloé managed to akumatize another person - the queen bitch seems to be continuing her reign.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened at her best friend’s nickname for her oldest friend and she whacked the young reporter on the arm.  _ “Alya!  _ That is not nice! Don’t call Chloé that!” she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed. 

“Don’t call me what?” Chloé asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere with a hand on her hip and her eyelashes fluttering a bit as she smiled at Marinette. 

Marinette sent Alya another glare before turning to Chloé with a forced bright smile. “Oh nothing, Alya has just taken to calling you Queen Bee and I wasn’t sure how you’d respond to it so I told her it would be better if she didn’t.” 

Chloé arched an eyebrow before smirking. “I suppose it isn’t that bad. If she wishes to call me such, I won’t object.” 

Alya snorted and nudged Marinette in the ribs. “See, Rin, she’s fine with it. Don’t be so worried.” Marinette scowled at her. 

“Oh look, Mme Bustier is here, we should stop talking,” she hissed, turning front to face the teacher, ignoring Alya’s silent laughter and Chloé’s dejected expression as she sat down in the row horizontal to them, next to Sabrina Raincomprix.

* * *

 

_ Adrien _

Adrien and Nino stumbled into class about five minutes before it started, Nino’s arm wrapped around Adrien’s shoulder, both of them laughing their asses off. 

Adrien had promised to assist Nino with a video for his vlog, though he wasn’t sure why this was something that needed to be done at seven in the morning. Still they’d had quite a bit of fun and Adrien was happy his maman had forced him to go. 

Especially when he saw Marinette Cheng sitting in her normal seat in front of his. She was rolling her eyes at Alya Césaire, her best friend. 

Adrien could write poems about Marinette’s beauty, in fact he had done so before (and Nino had been sure to tell him that they were horrid and sappy and that he was ashamed to be friends with such an overwhelming dork, which Adrien took as his way of saying he loved him). He had been in love with the young model since she started at his school less than a year ago, on their first day of 3 ème . He had fallen for her by the end of the day and hadn’t fallen out of love since and they were about to move on to lycée. 

She was basically a goddess. 

And he was saying this as one of Paris’s premiere superhero. 

He just wished he could build up the courage to tell her about his feelings and convince her that he was more than just a class clown, that he had potential and was actually quite intelligent (he wished he could tell her that he was Chat Blanc, but that would be betrayal of Veuve Noire’s trust, especially as he hadn’t even told her his secret identity yet). 

But, no, every time he tried to talk to Marinette he was interrupted by Chloé Bourgeois, who he was positive was also crushing on Marinette. And honestly the mayor’s daughter terrified him a little bit. He did not want to be on her bad side. 

So most of his interaction with her ended up being him pulling pranks or making jokes that he thought were hilarious but always made everyone around him groan. 

“Uh, bro, you okay? You seem to be spacing a bit there,” Nino suddenly said, tearing him from his thoughts. “And Mme Bustier is about to start teaching, so I’d pay attention.” 

Adrien had been about to focus his attention on the front of the classroom, but he had to take a moment to send his best friend a disbelieving look. “Whatever, Nino. You haven’t sat through a class without your headphone since 7 ème , and I know that for certain as I’ve sat next to you for the last four and a half years.” 

Nino scoffed and pushed him. “Oh, shut up, like you’re any better.” 

Adrien puffed up his chest. “Excuse you, Nino. I haven’t gotten below a bien since école primaire,” he said, sticking his tongue out. Nino rolled his eyes and waved his hand. 

“And again I say: shut up.” 

* * *

_ Marinette _

The were halfway through physics with Mme Mendeleiev when Marinette heard screaming. The entire class turned to look out the window, almost as one, before Rose screamed, “Akuma!” 

Marinette was up and out of her seat a second later, the first to dash out the door. She was grinning as she sprinted to the locker room; once she arrived, she opened up her purse and allowed Tikki to fly out. “There’s an akuma,” she said to the tiny god. Tikki nodded somberly and Marinette yelled, “Tikki, hourglass on!”

A second later and she was Veuve Noire, the somewhat terrifying Miraculous wielder. She looked quite different transformed: her somewhat long blue-black hair back in a bun, her normal outfit traded out for a latex-like black suit with a red hourglass symbol that stretched along her torso, a black domino mask obscuring most of her face, and she had about eight yoyos that were quite good at tying people up. 

She ran outside where she saw a gorgeous blonde woman wearing a lilac bodysuit and screaming that she was Madame Ethos, controller of emotions. 

And across from her was Chat Blanc. 

Ok, so she had the hugest crush on Chat Blanc, Veuve Noire wasn’t going to deny that. He was sweet and funny, he let her be silly, and he was a hero. Sure, she was a hero too, but it wasn’t the same. He was the hero of Paris and he wasn’t ridiculously cocky or obnoxious. He was her best friend, how was she supposed to not fall half in love with him? 

She hadn’t expected to fall in love with him, but she didn’t regret it. 

“Hello, minou,” Veuve Noire said with a smirk. “Ready to kick some butt?” 

Chat Blanc turned to her and grinned, a devilish gleam in his eyes. “Hello legs,” he said. 

Veuve Noire glared playfully at him. 

“You are  _ so  _ not funny, mon chaton.”

* * *

 

_ Adrien _

Chat Blanc was ecstatic to be himself again; he wasn’t happy that there was an akuma again, but he loved being his alter-ego and being with Veuve Noire. Veuve Noire seemed to be in a good mood too, as she jumped from building to building in sleek movements. 

Madame Ethos wasn’t the worst akuma they had ever fought (he personally thought that was Volpina, who had been  _ horrid  _ and all his fault - he shouldn’t have been so harsh with Lila), but she was smart. Her manipulation of their emotions, making Chat Blanc feel lethargic and Veuve Noire jumpy, had been masterful and clever. But Chat Blanc knew that he and Noire would defeat her. 

“Hey! Miss Manipulation!” Veuve Noire exclaimed, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Are you going to actually fight us or just play with your food?” 

“My  _ name  _ is  _ Madame Ethos!”  _ the akuma shrieked, her grey eyes wild. 

Noire shot two yoyos at her at the same time, wrapping them around the empath’s waist and pulling her forward. “Spider’s Web!” she yelled, the other six yoyos shooting forward to completely cover Madame Ethos’s body.

Chat Blanc took that moment to leap forward and tackle the akuma, ripping a bow out of her hair and smashing it capturing the akuma in his bell. “I release you from evil!” 

The white butterfly flew away and Chat Blanc smiled. “Miraculous Cure!” he yelled, throwing his Lucky Charm in the air (it had been a skateboard). A wave of black covered the city, putting everything back to normal and fixing the possessed trinket. In front of him, Noire released the akuma’s victim. 

A tiny brunette with bloodshot eyes sat up. “Where am I?” she asked. 

Chat Blanc ignored her to fistbump Veuve Noire. “Good job!” they said. 

Yeah, Chat Blanc loved being a superhero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **translations:**  
>  BG - an acronym for "beau gosse" which means hot guy. french slang  
> 3ème - "troisième" the last year of collège  
> 7ème - "cours moyen deuxième année" equivalent to fifth grade  
> bien - in this context, an a in class  
> école primaire - primary school

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at [my tumblr](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/) or [my ml sideblog](http://queenbourgeois.tumblr.com/) and tell me how you feel about this story or yell at me to update!


End file.
